ianniellifandomcom-20200215-history
Primrose Lane Entertainment Complex
The Primrose Lane Entertainment Complex is a proposed project currently in the works for the house of 16 Primrose Lane. It was created by junior master developer Matty Iannielli. It was formed in phases around May 2013. Construction officially began in 2013 when the Play Station 3 was installed. There are some projects that are expected to be added in the future. As of January 2017, it is half complete. It is expected to be completed between 2017-2018. Overview The entertainment complex is going to be another improvement to the Iannielli house. It has some features that will be added to the project in the near future. As of January 2017, the proposed entertainment complex currently includes a flat screen HDTV in the living room (Room 102), a Sony Blu-ray Disc player, a Play Station 3 video game system, and a Record Disc Player in the living room. There are also plans for a Wi-Fi improvement to the Blu-ray player by January 2017, a new TV set in Room 104 with a VCR/DVD player to go with it in March 2017 (and another Blu-ray player by May 2017), a Videotape Museum in the living room in the early Spring 2017, a Play Station 4 system by March 2017, and an improvement to the Blu-ray collection by Spring 2017. History Development (2012-2013) The 16 Primrose Lane Entertainment Complex was first planned in 2012 as an improvement to help revitalize both the house and the TV center. Official Construction and Opening (2013-present) The 16 Primrose Lane Entertainment Complex began construction in early 2013, and first opened in May 2013 with the completion of the Play Station 3 project. In 2016, the . Another plan for the entertainment complex is an additional improvement to the DVD collection via Amazon.com for a few cartoon DVDs as a post-Christmas gift from the Iannielli family. This will make way for the proposed DVD Archive in order to replace the old wooden cabinets that currently hold the increasing movie collection. The Blu-ray Wi-Fi USB adapter will be purchased online on December 30th, 2016 by 6:00 PM and is currently scheduled to be delivered by early January 2017. The new cell phone for Mr. Matty Iannielli is scheduled to be purchased at Target either this evening at 8:00 PM. Current Plans and Future Developments (2017 and later) As of December 2016, the Iannielli Corporation; in association with Ediann Productions and Mattyian Productions, have considered some other plans for the entertainment complex. This includes the Play Station 4 console in the TV center at Room 102, a new flat-screen TV at Room 104 along with a DVD/VCR combo player, a second Blu-ray player in the Iannielli House that would be included in Room 104 as part of the entertainment complex, a digital DVD Archive for the DVD collection and digital movies on the computer hard drive and in the cloud, and a proposed video game inventory for the PS3, PS4, Wii, and Nintendo 3DS games. However, most of these proposals are currently under consideration, while some of them are just new and are still being developed by the Iannielli Corporation's junior master developer Matty Iannielli. Iannielli expects that most of these projects in the entertaiment complex would not be completed until 2017. Furthermore, Matty Iannielli is also working on other proposals for the Iannielli House, such as the Primrose Lane Driveway Proposal in Spring 2017, the Primrose Lane Garage Proposal in Summer 2017, the new toilet in the restroom at Room 105 by May 2017, and the redevelopment on the old shed in Room 199. There have also been plans for a basement level in the Iannielli House, but right now there are no recent plans by Matty Iannielli for a basement yet. However, the Entertainment Complex will be done when the Iannielli Corporation has enough money to set funding for the project. Iannielli expects that the entire Entertainment Complex will be completed by late 2017 or early 2018. List of Attractions Current Attractions * Primrose Lane PlayStation 3 (2013) * Primrose Lane Record Player (December 2015) * Primrose Lane Cell Phone Station (Friday, October 28, 2016, 7:00 PM)* Coming Soon * Primrose Lane Blu-ray Center (Tuesday, October 25, 2016, 3:30 PM)* Coming Soon * Amazon.com Order (Tuesday, October 25, 2016, 2:00 PM)* Coming Soon * Primrose Lane PlayStation 4 (Wednesday, November 23, 2016, 8:00 PM)* Coming Soon * Upcoming Attractions * Primrose Lane Cell Phone Station (Friday, October 28, 2016, 7:00 PM)* Coming Soon * Primrose Lane Blu-ray Center (Tuesday, October 25, 2016, 3:30 PM)* Coming Soon * Amazon.com Order (Tuesday, October 25, 2016, 2:00 PM)* Coming Soon * Primrose Lane PlayStation 4 (Wednesday, November 23, 2016, 7:00 PM)* Coming Soon * Game Fly (October 2016)* Coming Soon * New TV (November 2016)* Coming Soon * VHS/DVD Player (November 2016)* Coming Soon * Primrose Lane DVD Archive (Coming Spring 2017)* Coming Soon * Primrose Lane Videotape Museum (Spring 2017)* Coming Soon * Blu-ray 2 (Early 2017)* Coming Soon Proposed Attractions * Primrose Lane DVD Archive (Coming Spring 2017) Proposed; Under Development * Former Attractions * List of Projects Main projects * Blu-ray Wi-Fi Project (Coming Tuesday, October 25, 2016? 3:30 PM) Project 1 * Blu-ray Collection (Complete Date: May 2017) * CP Phone (Coming Friday, October 28, 2016? 7:00 PM) Project 2 * Maps (Coming January 2017) * Play Station 4 (Coming Wednesday, November 23, 2016? 7:00 PM) Beginning of Phase 2 * GF (Coming October 2016?) End of Phase 1B * DVD Collection (Complete Date: August 2017) * Shelf Expand (Coming November 2016) * New Shelf (Coming March 2017?) * New TV (Coming November 2016?) * Amazon (Coming Tuesday, October 25, 2016? 2:00 PM) Phase 2 * VHS/DVD Player (Coming November 2016?) * Videotape Museum Update (Coming Spring 2017) * DVD Archive (Coming Spring 2017) Phase 2A * Movie World (Coming March 2017) Upcoming projects * New TV set (Room 104) Coming November 2016? * VHS/DVD Player (Coming November 2016?) * Second Blu-ray Player (Coming Early 2017) * Proposed projects * DVD Archive (Coming Spring 2017) Phase 2A *